


Stare at me through your camera, baby

by H4rp00n_F4th3r (M0CH1M1LKT34)



Series: Tom n torf adventures [3]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Bottom tord, Come Eating, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Smut, Strap-Ons, Top Tom, Trans Character, camboy, camboy au, trans tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29328369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M0CH1M1LKT34/pseuds/H4rp00n_F4th3r
Summary: Uh, butt sexs?
Relationships: Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)
Series: Tom n torf adventures [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091525
Kudos: 27





	Stare at me through your camera, baby

**Author's Note:**

> Im so sorry- i,,,, 
> 
> What the fuck...

One of the many nights that a certain horn-haired man decided to jack off to some online porn, he went onto a random site, looking for something a bit new. Now it was no surprise that he wasn’t 100% straight, so it didn’t really embarrass him to be on the male side of the site he was browsing.

Whilst scrolling down the many thumbnails of femboys downing gallons of fake cum, one had caught his eye.

He felt his heart skip a beat as he clicked on the video, rubbing a thumb along the seam of his black jeans that would soon be thrown off.

Once the video finished loading, he felt his cheeks start to feel warm as he looked at the surprisingly fit man walk into frame.

He wasn’t almost just skin and bones or weirdly feminine like the others he saw, but had some muscle to him and nice dark skin that looked like bronze in the light of the oddly familiar looking room.

And when Tord saw the man pull off his boxers to reveal a pussy, he was mildly surprised but didn’t click off, if he were to be honest? He was even more interested. Tord paused the video quickly, getting up to unbutton his jeans and free his raging boner, tugging off his own set of briefs and sighing at the cool air on his hot cock. He sat back down on the soft cushion of his chair, unpausing the video.

The Norwegian wrapped a lubed hand around his hardening cock, watching as the man on the screen started to insert a very large and generously lubed dark blue dildo into himself. 

Tord started to notice that everything in the video had started to look very familiar. From the checkered bed sheets, blue painted walls and the person in the video itself. And his suspicions were confirmed when he saw the well known lack of eyes pop into frame.

He was jacking off to Tom. He was jacking off to a person he shared a house with. His best friend. But he couldn’t stop, everything about this was wrong but to Tord at the current moment? It was amazing.

The hand on his dick sped up with Tord letting out moans, muffled by his shirt he was currently biting. He propped his legs up, trailing a hand down to his arse, wiping some excess lube onto a finger and popping it into the tight ring of muscle. He closed his eyes as he got into a rhythm of thrusting his fingers and moving his slick hand up and down.

Then, Tord heard Tom in the video speak in a deep tone of voice he barely recognized. 

“Come for me, baby, I know you want to.” 

The norsk gasped, squeezing his hand around his cock as he came, cum dripping down the head and onto his now limp hand.

Tord breathed heavily as he cleaned up his mess, licking some of the cum off his hand in the process. When his hands were finally lube and cum free, he clicked on the profile and hit the follow button, before powering off his computer and heading to bed.

____________________

  
  


The next following days, Tord constantly checked Tom’s profile, always disappointed when there were no new videos yet, not even a stream or whatever. But today, when he checked it, he noticed something new on the page. Ah.. a wishlist. Perhaps he was the first one to see it. 

Tord clicked onto the wishlist, being greeted by a many sex toys but also just normal everyday Tom things, hell, even a 4-pack of monster energy drinks too. 

There were other things he didn’t want to really pry into at the moment so he just focused on punching in the numbers of his credit card into the website and browsing through the list. 

One he did want to see in a next video was a greyish-purple tentacle shaped dildo, about 9 or 10 inches. What? He was a man of culture. 

Anyways, it wasn’t too pricey for him, not enough to really take a blow to his bank account, so he bought it and a couple other things. And the plus side? it had next-day shipping, which implied it may show up next morning or afternoon. 

Perfect.

____________________

Tord stood at Tom’s door, knocking it repeatedly with one hand, the other hand resting a kinda big box against his hip.

“Tommmmmmmmmmm~!! Wakey-wakey! Tommy Tommy Tommy Tommy Tomm—“ The door swung open, revealing a tired looking Tom, who only wore a pair of boxers and a loose t-shirt.

“What the hell do you want, commie-fuck..?” Tom groaned, rubbing a hand down his face and paused to scratch at the stubble along his jaw.

“A gift came for you? It doesn’t have their address but it’s signed to you. Here. By the way, Edd left this morning with Matt, said they’d be gone for a few days.” He handed over the box to Tom, shaking it lightly before the man took it and shook it himself. Tom’s cheeks grew a bit darker, and he moved back into the led-lit room.

“Um- yeah, th- mm.. Thanks, Tord.” The brit closed the door, leaving Tord out in the hallway.

“See you later, Thomas.” He mumbled to himself, turning around to shuffle towards his room.

Tord stretched when he closed the door, glancing out the large half-covered window that faced out into the backyard. He went over and pulled the other curtain shut, engulfing the room in darkness, save for the light of his computer and a few random lamps that were set around the space. 

The norsk sat down at his desk, logging onto his pc and sitting back in his chair to read through one of his hentai books again until Tom went live.

About halfway through it, which only took a few minutes, he heard a soft ping from his computer speakers, one already familiar to him. 

“Already..?”

Tord chuckled, setting down his manga on the shelf it came from before going onto the site.

“Hello everyone, welcome to the stream!”

The unnaturally soft tone of voice coming from a harsh looking man was.. different. But Tord loved it anyways.

“I wasn’t expecting to go live so soon but, a certain follower of mine bought me some new toys, so might as well try them out for you all, right?” 

The chat went wild while Tom grabbed the same box from just a few minutes ago. Only Tord and Tom knew what was in it, which made it more exciting for the Norwegian man watching.

He propped up his arms on the desk, holding his head in his hands as he watched Tom open up the box, pulling out a few dildos that looked like they’d need a lot of prep to get in.

Tom ran a hand over the bumps of the tenta-dick that Tord had his eyes on, a soft smirk finding its way on his face.

“Whoever got these must’ve been one kinky motherfucker. Thanks, dude..”

The brit looked over at his screen, seeing a donation of 20£ pop up with text from @redddickleadurr; “Thanks, I really wanted to see you with that one. Preferably fuckin me but 😔”

Tom huffed, a smile forming as he grabbed something off screen, dragging it into his lap and doing something with it. Once he was done he stood up, sliding the strap over his legs and adjusting it around and over his boxers.

He posed a bit, moving his hand over the strapped-on tentacle dildo, looking like he was stroking it as if it were his own cock.

“Y’know? I probably could fuck you guys with this.” Tom laughed as he looked at the fast-paced chat on his computer, and took off the dildo from the strap, taking off the strap itself as well. 

Tom removed his boxers, bending over to slide them off completely and throw it onto his bed.

He sat back down on the soft floor but this time his whole body was in frame, taking the tenta-dick and lubing it up. 

Right before he started to move it under himself, the door to his room opened behind him.

“Shit! Tord- what the fuck, can’t you knock? I’m.. kinda busy.” 

Tord blushed and looked away from Tom, but still insisted on moving more into the room.

“Can I join you..?”

Tom’s sockets looked like they were widening in surprise as he gaped at the question, as if Tord had gone mad.

“What?”

“Please?”

“I..” The brit paused and turned around, looking at the overflowing ‘yes’s and key smashes in the chat. “Fine, come here. Close the door, too.”

Tord smiled as he shut and locked the door, shuffling over to where Tom sat with the dildo, sitting down too and waving at the camera with a small ‘hi’. 

“Tord,”

Said man hummed, turning around to look at Tom only to be brought into a deep kiss. Tord moaned as he grabbed onto the other’s shirt, leaning forward when Tom moved his tongue out to swipe at the norsk’s lips, which opened obediently for him. 

Tom pulled away from the make-out before it got too passionate, holding Tord’s face in one hand and smiling when the other leaned into it.

“Wanna top or bottom, love?” He whispered, rubbing his thumb against his cheek.

Tord blushed, looking down at the floor.

“Bottom, with the tentacle..? If that’s okay?” 

Tom nodded, grabbing the strap-on and adjusted it back around him, feeling a bit awkward now that it touched his bare genitals instead of fabric.

Then, putting back the tentadick into the ring and re-lubing it, he turned back towards his partner, who already had his hoodie and pants thrown to the side, taking off his boxers to reveal a leaking cock and a slightly gaping arsehole. 

Tom smirked, rubbing a still slick finger around the ring of muscle, getting a shaky moan from the man under him.

“Already played with yourself before barging in on me? Naughty Tordy.” He thrusted two fingers into the man, loving the sweet noises coming from him as he spread his fingers in a scissoring motion. Tom moved a third finger in, thrusting his digits inside the slick hole with barely any mercy.

“I’m s-hhhnnn.. I’m sorryyy.. fuck! Ah-! Please, more!” Tord pushed into the thrusts, bucking his hips wildly in pleasure as he moaned and gasped. Tom chuckled, pausing to push in a fourth finger, finally finding some resistance there. He stopped and leaned down to whisper to the other.

“Hey, you okay with fisting? It’s a big toy, it’d be better if you were more prepped so..” Tord nodded, catching his breath and spreading his legs further out for Tom. Said man thanked him with a small kiss, going back to pushing his hand into Tord, grabbing the lube from behind him and squirting it onto his palm and Tord’s arse.

Tord gasped as he felt Tom’s full fist finally push in, his prostate being rubbed constantly while Tom continued to stretch the already loose arse below him. Tord whined when he felt Tom remove his fist, leaving his hole gaping.

“Turn around, big boy. On your hands and knees.” Tom ordered, standing up and wiping lube off his hands with a nearby towel. He bent over to look at his computer, waving at the camera like Tord had earlier. “I hope we didn’t bore anyone, I just had to make sure my friend here was prepared for what’s coming.” 

Tom walked back over to Tord, hand slowly stroking over the dildo while he positioned himself behind the other. 

“Alright Tordy.. ready?” Tord nodded again, looking up at the camera that broadcasted them both live to anyone willing to watch. He hummed as he felt the tip of the toy slide in smoothly into his very stretched ass, before hissing at the burn of the bigger part of it pushing inside.

Tom grunted, thrusting a bit more of it in before pausing to let Tord adjust to the size, and ran his hands along the other’s sides.

“Doing okay? If we need to stop, just say red. We can do the stoplight system, you know that one, right?” He received a nod and a soft ‘green’ in response.

Tom began moving again, tiny thrusts pushing in more of the toy into Tord, who started up his light moans once more. After a few more minutes of pushing and pausing to let the Norwegian adjust and talk to the audience watching, Tom finally felt his hips make contact with Tord.

With a hum, Tom slid out until just the tip was left, before slamming the entire length back in.

“Oohhh~! Fffuck! Ahn- T-Tom.. holy shit.. ahaah!” Tord groaned in pleasure, pushing back into the deep thrusts and burrowing his head into his arms. Tom chuckled, leaning down until his chest met with Tord’s back, and grabbed said man's hair to pull his head up, making him look at the computer again.

“Smile for the camera, Tordy. They’re all watching.. and they have a big thing for pegging.” 

It almost seemed to turn Tord on even more at those words, his cock twitching whilst he smiled the best he could, despite currently being railed by a 10” dildo that was rubbing his prostate with every thrust.

Tom tightened his grip on the norsk’s hair, speeding up the pace of his bucking hips. He slid his free arm under the other, wrapping his hand around Tord’s leaking cock to help him reach his climax.

A couple more thrusts and stroking later, Tord was coming on the fur carpet under them, sighing as he relaxed into the soft rocking of Tom riding out Tord’s pleasure. Eventually, Tom stopped, positioning them both in an angle where the always-watching camera could see where they were connected.

Generous amounts of lube dripped out from the Norwegian’s wrecked hole when Tom pulled out slowly, Tord’s low groan filling the room as he felt every bump of the toy leave him. 

Tom grabbed a towel from the side to wipe off the lube before cleaning and taking off the strap, putting it on the bed behind them. He draped a soft blanket over Tord’s shoulders and gave him a bottle of water, sitting down and pulling him onto his lap.

“How was that?” The brit asked as he scooted closer to the computer, watching the chat start to slow down now that they noticed it was one of the aftercare periods of the stream. 

“It was good, thank you..” Tord mumbled into the other’s chest.

“What are you thanking me for? All I did was fuck you.” Tom chuckled lightly when he finished speaking.

“For letting me join, I guess. I kinda just got that dildo because I wanted it in me more than in you..”

Tom gasped playfully, looking down at Tord in mock surprise. “I should’ve known it was you. Definitely looked like something you’d stick up your ass.” Tord glared at him, smacking him gently on the arm.

“Shut _up_ , man! Always bullying me.. anyways… How long are you going to be streaming?”

“Mmm.. probably for a few more hours? Usually when everyone leaves the house I stream for a good portion of the day. You can leave if you’ve had enough, love.” Tord hummed, shifting in Tom’s naked lap to get more comfortable against the other. 

“Nah, I think I’ll stay. Didn’t buy all those toys for nothing, y’know.”

Tom laughed, wrapping his arms around Tord. “Okay.”


End file.
